Yo tambien fui olvidado
by Zeallouscollection
Summary: Mickey le cuenta un momento de su vida a Oswald, One-Shot, contiene relación farternal entre Mickey y Oswald, amistad entre Mickey, Donald y Goofy y un poco de OswaldXOrtensia,no te gusta, no leas,no comentes, o nada.


**Yo: bien, hola amigos, hoy les escribo un fanfic especial, ya que 1. Es mi cumpleaños, y 2. Es que se van a cumplir 10 años desde que nuestro conejo afortunado favorito volvió a Disney.**

 **Mickey: genial, y feliz cumpleaños Andy, cada año mayor ¿eh?*risita*.**

 **Yo: jaja, si Mick,*mira alrededor*¿Y dónde está Ozzie?**

 **Mickey: oh, él está en un parque con los conejitos.**

 **Yo:*mirada de asombro*¿Todos?*.**

 **Mickey: no, apenas 20, guau, solo tengo 2 hermanos, pero 422 sobrinos**

 **Yo: sorprendente, bueno, debemos introducir la historia.**

 **Mickey: si, bueno, dejen sus comentarios positivos y disfruten la historia.**

 **Yo: recuerden que no poseo a Mickey, Oswald o cualquier personaje en esta historia, son propiedad de Disney, está ambientada después de Epic Mickey 2.**

Las calles de Wasteland estaban de fiesta, después de derrotar al Doctor Loco, ya no había temor, sin embargo, cierto conejo negro con pantaloneta azul estaba sentado en una banca, el miraba como sus 420 hijos jugaban con los habitantes y su esposa los miraba felizmente.

Pese a toda la felicidad, algo tenía a Oswald fuera de la fiesta, habían salvado Wasteland, pero seguían olvidados, lo que le disgustaba, pensaba que siempre se quedaría en aquel sitio.

En la mitad de la celebración, Ortensia estaba hablando con su cuñado, Mickey Mouse.

-Mickey, estoy preocupada, Oswald ha estado en esa banca durante horas, algo le pasa.

-Umm, iré a hablar con él- respondió el ratón.

El ratón se acercó a la banca donde estaba el conejo, puso una mano en su hombro y dijo:

-¿Está ocupado?

Oswald se volteó y vió a su hermano menor mirándolo.

Sonrió.

-No, está libre.

Mickey se sentó a su lado y le preguntó.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo quería un tiempo para mí, es todo.

Mickey frunció el ceño.

-No es cierto, te pasa algo, te conozco, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Oswald.

El conejo se quedó mirando a su hermano menor, él recordó cuando pensaba robarle el corazón y huir, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquel ratón que tanto odiaba, le enseñó a valorar que él es un líder, el salvó su hogar, y ahora lo estaba comprendiendo, como cualquier hermano haría.

 **-** Es que siento que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho, aun me siento olvidado, nada cambia, todos seguimos así, no sé si lo entiendas.

-¿Entender qué?

-Lo que se siente ser olvidado.

Mickey se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, luego lo soltó.

-Yo sé cómo se siente.

Oswald lo miró asombrado, creyendo que había oído mal.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que yo sé lo que se siente ser olvidado.

-No es cierto, tú eres uno de los toons más populares de todo el mundo- Oswald dijo.

-Sí, pero hubo un momento en el que yo era inútil.

Oswald se quedó mirándolo.

-Donald, Goofy y yo éramos un trio, Donald era la fuerza, Goofy la "agilidad" y yo el cerebro y líder, nuestras misiones casi siempre fracasaban, hasta el grado que cuando nos reunimos con el personal, mi papel se volvió innecesario.

 _Flashback._

 _-Debido al que los cortos están muy aburridos, se tomó la decisión de sacar a Mickey del trio, para que quede el dúo de Donald y Goofy, así parecerán más interesantes._

 _Donald y Goofy entraron en shock, finalmente eran estrellas, pero Mickey estaba muy enojado._

 _Saltó en la mesa y empezó a gritarle al personal._

 _-¡COMO SE LES OCURRE SACARME, NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO, NO PUEDEN!_

 _Donald y Goofy estaban asustados, nunca habían visto a Mickey tan enojado, nunca._

 _-Lo siento Michael, pero ya se tomó la decisión- dijo uno de los empresarios._

 _Mickey estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, cuando dos pares de manos lo agarraron._

 _Goofy lo jalaba por su cintura y Donald por sus hombros, Mickey empezaba a tener lágrimas, pero finalmente se rindió._

 _Goofy lo puso en su hombro y salió del salón, Donald iba detrás de ellos, caminaron hacía un parque, el parque donde los tres se conocieron de niños._

 _Los tres estaban sentados en una banca, Mickey estaba sentado en el regazo de Goofy, y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, continuaba llorando, Goofy le pasó una mano por la espalda y Donald tenía una mano en su hombro, aunque estaban felices de que fueran populares, sentían lastima por Mickey, él era como un hermano mayor para ellos, pero en ese momento, Mickey era como un hermano perdido y triste, continuaron en el parque hasta que Mickey se quedó dormido._

 _De vuelta al futuro._

-Trate de mantenerme en Toontown haciendo algunos cortos con Pluto, pero siempre sus caricaturas me superaban, así que me mantuve recordado en los parques.

Oswald estaba en shock, nunca creyó que Mickey sería olvidado.

Mickey tenía lágrimas en los ojos por los recuerdos, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Eso fue el pasado, ya pasó, todo está bien, ahora te recuerdan, levanta esa cara hermanito, te aseguro que ellos no les gustaría verte llorar, y a mí tampoco-dijo Oswald.

Mickey sonrió entre lágrimas y de un momento a otro, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Oswald.

Él se quedó inmóvil, pero luego pasó sus brazos por la cintura del ratón y le devolvió el abrazo.

Continuaron así por unos minutos, hasta que todo el mundo lanzó un "Awww".

Se unieron a la fiesta.

Mientras Oswald veía como lanzaban fuegos artificiales, pensó que él era recordado por varios, y que además, se comportaba como el hermano mayor que Mickey necesitaba, sonrió.

Oyó unas respiraciones suaves, se volteó y vió a Mickey dormido, sonriendo, se lo echó al hombro y camino directo a su casa, sin dejar de sonreír.

 **Mickey y Oswald:*llorando de alegría*es tan triste y tierno*abrazados y continúan llorando***

 **Yo: lo sé, bueno, este fue el fanfic, dejen comentarios positivos, no hacer comentarios ofensivos o burlarse de la historia, es muy especial para mí, denle favoritos.**

 **Los tres: ¡nos vemos!**

 **Este fanfic lo hice por mi cumpleaños y por los 10 años desde que Oswald volvió a Disney, no publicar en otros medios sin algún permiso, gracias.:3**


End file.
